Illiana Ghemor: Daughter of Cardassia
by Tora Ziyal
Summary: Illiana Ghemor is a young Cardassian woman who thought she had her whole life planned out for her, until some unexpected events came up changing her life forever. This story has been revised.
1. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: Illiana Ghemor and all the other characters in this fiction belong to Paramount. This story is purely a fanfic.

Author Notes: After completing the first book of my trilogy, I noticed that I spelled 'Illiana' wrong. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia it should be spelled 'Iliana'. I know I should have went through my entire story and removed the extra 'L' but I didn't think it would matter too much. However in the next book of the trilogy it will be corrected and eventually it will be corrected here as well. After seeing the Deep Space Nine episode entitled 'Second Skin' I was very eager to learn about Iliana Ghemor, sadly they never did anything with her. I'm sure she would have made a very interested character. I felt compelled enough to create my own story about her. I hope you enjoy this story, please leave some feedback and tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. Thanks! (tora_ziyal13@hotmail.com). This is an updated version with chapters to make it easier to read because I know its long:) I added a lot more detail to it also.

References: A Stitch in Time by Andrew J. Robinson

Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Second Skin (Episode #)

Star Trek Encyclopedia: A Reference Guide to the Future by Michael and Denise Okuda 

Illiana Ghemor: Daughter of Cardassia

By Tora Ziyal

Illiana laid back on the warm sandy ground. The sun above Cardassia Prime beat down on her beautiful, gray, slightly scaled skin. She closed her dark brown eyes and took in a deep breath, breathing in the warm air that made her lungs feel at ease. She laid there in silence as her mind wandered off, thinking about her dreams and her desires. Time came and went but time meant nothing to Illiana. She never was a girl to pay to much attention to it, she had always lived her life from moment to moment, and never really caring on how much time she took or didn't take. She was still lost in her own dreams and didn't hear the heavy footsteps creeping behind her. Two large hands grabbed her from behind. One clasped over her mouth while the other wrapped securely around her waist.

She tried to scream but it only came out as a muffled, "Let..mmmm...gggooh!!" The attacker had a tight hold on her and was not showing any sign of releasing his grip. She tried her best to kick away from him but it was almost useless as the man's grip tightened. Illiana's mind flooded with images and sounds and her own fear mixed in with it. She tried to clear her mind from the images, trying as hard it was to devise a plan so she could escape. The man's grip tightened even more. The only thing Illiana could think of to do was to bite her assailant. She bit down, hard on his hand that was over her mouth. 

"Ooowww!!" The man yelped as he released Illiana and fell back in pain onto the ground. Illiana wasn't sure if she was to run away or turn back and get a good look at her attacker's face. She took a few steps away and then spun around to get a look at the man, so she could describe him to her father.

"Neelan!" Illiana spouted out as she rushed over to him. "What on Cardassia do you think you're doing!" She demanded as she stood over him, with her hands on her hips.

Neelan stopped his cursing and looked up at Illiana. "I was just playing. You didn't need to bite me!" He growled as he pressed down on his hand to stop the flow of blood that was trickling out of the wound. Neelan Boheeka, was a tall, muscular cardassian. He always appeared to be tough on the outside but Illiana knew that inside him, he wasn't like most other cardassian men, who acted dominate and superior over the women. That was the first thing that attracted Illiana to him. She often thought it was funny when he tried to act tough. He loved to joke but sometimes his jokes went a little to far.

"And how was I to know that it was you?!" Illiana replied back, tapping her foot angrily on the sandy ground.

"I thought you'd know by the way that I was holding you." Neelan said as he rubbed his sore, bleeding hand.

Illiana crouched down next to him. "The way you were holding me, is not the way you hold me." She said as she took his hand. "Now let me see." She examined his hand, rubbed it gently and then wrapped her hair scarf around it.

Neelan looked into Illiana's large brown eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you, Illiana." He said softly to her.

"You should be." She bluntly said as she turned away from his gaze. Neelan scooted closer and put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 

"Can I make it up to you?" He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck a few times.

Illiana giggled a little and then turned her face back to his, to look into his blue eyes. "I forgive you."

Neelan smiled. "I hoped you would. Now what brings you out on this beautiful day on Cardassia Prime?" He asked as he traced the ridges around her gray skin with his fingers.

Illiana closed her eyes and sighed lightly. How she loved his touch. "You know how I love these days. Why stay indoors on such a sweltering day like this?" She laughed. She picked up his un-bruised hand and squeezed it gently. "Besides, soon will both be at the Art Institute and we won't have much time to spend outdoors."

When Illiana said this Neelan's smile faded and he glanced down at the ground below him. "I...I wanted...I need to tell you something..." He stuttered as he tried to find the words.

Illiana watched concerned as he nervously drew circles in the sand with his fingers. "Neelan what is wrong?"

He abruptly stopped and looked up at her. His face held a look of sadness, fear, and hope. "I....won't...I won't be going to the Art Institute with you, Illiana."

Illiana's look of concern melted away and a look of shock came over her. "Wha...what do you mean? I-I thought we were going to go there together?" She stammered.

"Illiana, your father is right. The Art Institute is no place for me. I can't make an honest living as an artisan." Neelan replied.

Illiana glanced away and then looked back. Her own eyes filled with a look of sadness, fear, and hope. "Please, please don't tell me you've decided to join the Cardassian military?" She said softly, shaking her head.

"I thought you'd be proud of me for making this kind of decision." He said as he touched the ridges on her neck. "Being in the military is the best thing for me, the best thing for us, and the best thing for our future family." 

Illiana brushed his hand away form her neck. "The military doesn't bring families together, it tears them apart!" She shouted as she jumped up to her feet.

Neelan to jumped up and stood facing her. "That isn't true and you know it, Illiana! Your father, Gul Tekeny Ghemor, is a predominate figure in the Cardassian military. He provides food, clothing, a home, protection, and status to you and your mother."

"And you think that I need all these things?! I will be happier if we live a simple life and raise our children accordingly!" She retorted back.

Neelan shook his head. "I don't want to be a nobody in Cardassian history. I want to make a mark. I want to do something to be remembered by!" He shouted angrily.

Illiana shot a look of displeasure at him. "Then this is all about you! You don't care about me or our would be family! Listen to you, acting like a self-absorbed, egotistical cardassian militant man! Sometimes I don't understand you, Neelan Boheeka!"

"Your father and mother will be proud of me!" He said as he paced back and forth a few times. Then he stopped and looked back into her eyes again. "He always said you'd be better off with a military husband than you would an architect. I love you Illiana and I want to give you the life that is best for you!" 

Illiana turned around so that she wasn't facing Neelan anymore. "If you love me, then don't join the military. She waited for him to say something but there was only silence. She turned around to face him again. "Neelan, the military is very hard, it takes years of hard work, dedication, and there is always that chance that you will never come back. I-I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Tears began to run down her pale gray skin, she turned around again and began to wipe the tears away.

Neelan stood there watching for a moment. His hardened expression vanished and was replaced with a look of love and care. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small, slim waist and nuzzled his face close to her neck and began to kiss. "Oh Illiana, I love you." He whispered softly. "You have such a kind and gentle heart. I do not want to lose you...ever. You must understand that when I go into the military and do not return home to your loving arms, you will be taken care of. The government will see to that. However, if I died as an artist they wouldn't give you much support ."

His words were true. The Cardassian government always gave the best support to families that lost a family member if they were involved with the military is someway or another. They hardly gave anything for non-military people. She thought about it a minute more and then she thought about how unhappy her mother was. Her mother was the wife of Tekeny Ghemor, a military figure and a man of great importance to Cardassia. Although, Illiana's mother loved her husband very much, she wasn't truly happy with their lifestyle. She herself was a government worker at the Central Command, and barely had time for Tekeny or Illiana. When they did go out, they almost had to put on an act, like they were the perfect Cardassian family. They chatted with all the high ranking guls, legates, and political figures. Always in the eyes of the public, never any alone time together. Illiana didn't want that to happen to her. She wanted a husband that led a simple, honest job. That way they would be able to go places and just enjoy each other's company and not everyone else's. She had made up her mind, as much as this was going to pain her. She turned to face Neelan, looking straight into his ice blue eyes. "I won't be with you if you join the military."

Neelan held her gaze far a moment. "I've made up my mind, Illiana. I won't change it."

"Not even for me?" She asked with a bit up hope. He said nothing, just looked at her with those cold blue eyes. "Good-bye, Neelan. I wish you well in your life." She said, softly as she began to walk away.

"Good-bye, my love." He spoke quietly as he watched her figure disappear beyond the hills.


	2. The Bond Between a Father and a Daughter

Illiana ran all they way home with tears pouring down her face. Had she done the right thing? Had she done the wrong thing? She didn't know, all she could think about was getting home and spending some quality time with herself in her room. She ran through the door and ran down the hallway to her room. Her father sat in his chair reading a book, he glanced up when he heard someone running through the house.

"Illiana?!" He called out. He put his book down on the table and stood up. I was not like his daughter to come running through the house like that. He heard her door slam shut. He began to make his way towards her room. He approached the door and knocked softly. "Illiana...Illiana may I come in?" He spoke to his daughter.

There was silence and then he heard a faint voice that sounded like it was full of tears. "Enter."

Tekeny Ghemor slowly opened the door and saw his daughter curled up on her favorite chair clutching her pillow over her chest. "What is the matter, my dear?" He said as he walked inside the large room. 

Illiana wiped the tears away from her face. "I-It's nothing really. Nothing that I can't handle myself."

Ghemor moved closer to her chair and knelt down besides her. "Don't be so stubborn, Lichky." Illiana smiled faintly when he called her that. Lichky was a pet name Ghemor called his daughter ever since the day she was born. "Now, tell your old man, what is bothering you?" He finished as he placed his gray-skinned hand over hers.

Illiana sighed and looked into her father's eyes. She had always gotten along a lot better with her father even though she loved her mother just as well. Her and her father held a special bond with one another. "Neelan won't be going to the institute with me. He's joining the military." She slowly spoke.

"Ah I see...And?" He smiled at his daughter.

"And we are not seeing each other anymore. You know how I never wanted to marry a military man." She said to her father.

Ghemor looked at his daughter and shook his head. "Tis such a shame. After all that time you and him had known each other. We've been friends with the Boheeka's for many years, we always thought that our families would combine."

"And they would have too but not anymore. I do not want my husband to be in the military." She said sitting up in her chair a bit, squeezing her father's hand gently. "Perhaps, he wouldn't have had if you didn't put those thoughts inside his head."

Ghemor furrowed his brow a bit. "What thoughts? What did I say, my dear?" He asked his daughter. He couldn't remember what he would have said to Neelan to make him choose the military

Illiana shook her head and closed her eyes. "When you told him that I'd be better off with a military husband. It got him thinking that you didn't approve of him being with me." She released her father's hand and grabbed her silk pillow, hugging it close to her.

Tekeny bit his lower lip. He remembered saying that now. "I didn't mean it like that. Neelan is a great man no matter what career he chooses to pursue in. I was just expressing my feelings on the military. I'm sorry my dear, for now on my I should keep my mouth shut." Ghemor smiled.

Illiana couldn't help but smile either. "Father, you know how I value your opinion. I love to hear everything you have to say. It's Neelan; he's so...impressionable. He just wants the best for me, so he says. But when I told him that I would be happily married to an artist, he told me that he'd already made up his mind on joining the military." Illiana squeezed her pillow tighter. "I guess we've grown apart." Illiana cried softly.

Ghemor got up off the floor, from his crouched position and sat up on the edge of his daughter's chair. "Oh, Illiana, these things are unfortunate but the pain will go away in time." He said softly, putting his arms around her hugging her tightly.

Illiana let the tears flow from her eyes on to her father's shoulder. "I can't help to think that it's my fault. I'm being so stubborn, so childish. It's not he that broke our relationship up, it was I! Just because I don't want to marry a man that is going into the military. Any other Cardassian woman would love for their husband to be involved in the government and here I am turning one away from me because he is going into it."

Ghemor pulled away from his daughter but he still kept his hands placed onto her shoulders. "No, my dear you are not being childish. If you do not feel that you will be happy with a man involved in the government, then by all means marry a man that will make you happy. I do not want to see my only child unhappy in her marriage because she thought she was being childish. Once you are married Illiana, it's forever. Choose the man you feel that will make you happy for the rest of your life."

Illiana nodded in agreement. Her father always spoke the right words to make her feel better. "Thank you father. I feel much better." She said as she hugged him back, she was still upset but not as much as she was before. She knew the pain would last with her for a while but in time it would go away.

Ghemor smiled. "I'm glad I can still help you Illiana. You're almost a grown woman, a woman that will be able to make her own decisions and work out her problems by herself."

"Don't say that! I will always come to you when I have a problem, even when I'm 60 years old!" Illiana laughed.

"I hope that you will. I will always be here for you my dear." Ghemor said as he stood up. He started to walk away and then turned to his daughter "Oh! I have an announcement to make."

Illiana's face lit up. Clearly her father was very excited about something. "What is it, father!?" She said almost as excitedly as her father did.

"I've been promoted to legate. There will be a promotion assembly tomorrow tonight, at the Central Command assembly hall." He smiled proudly.

Illiana jumped up off her chair and ran over to her father and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you father! You must be so happy, you have worked so hard to get to this point!"

Ghemor laughed. "I have worked very hard for many years. Finally my time has come. Tomorrow will be a very exciting night for all of us indeed." He hugged his daughter back. "Now my dear, get some sleep and I'm sure by tomorrow morning you will feel much better." 

Ghemor smiled and then exited the room. Illiana walked over to her desk and sat down, she wasn't the least bit tired. She opened the top draw of her desk and took out a bone that she had found on one of her walks. It had a beautiful shape and wonderful color to it. She always promised to herself that she would make an ornate sculpture for her father out of it. She studied the bone for a moment deciding what she was going to do with and then a smile crossed her lips. She reached into the draw and pulled out a fabric bag that contained carving tools. Slowly and carefully she began to chip away at the bone. 


	3. The Next Morning

Tekeny Ghemor quietly opened the door to his daughter's room. She had missed breakfast and was getting concerned about her. "...Illiana?" He said quietly as he peaked into the room. "Are you all right?" He asked. He crept into the room and smiled when he found her sleeping it her chair at her desk. He walked over and gently tapped her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Father.... What time is it?" She sleepily asked.

"You missed breakfast. Are you feeling all right?" He asked, looking at her pretty face.

"Oh, I am sorry. I must have fallen asleep here last night. I was working on a special project for you." She said as she pointed at the wrapped gift. Ghemor went to reach for it and she gently slapped his hand away. "Not now father. I will present it to you tonight at the ceremony." She smiled.

Ghemor smiled proudly. "I cannot wait." He watched her as she got out of her chair and stretched. "I do wish you would have slept in your bed, daughter."

" I am fine. It wasn't very comfortable but a little bit of stretching should do the trick." Illiana replied.

Ghemor nodded. "I will be in my study if you need me. Your mother is in the living room." He said as he left the room.

Illiana finished stretching and walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the living room where she found her mother painting. "Good morning, mother." Illiana smiled as she walked in to the room.

Dalena Ghemor was a tall and slender woman. Her features were perfect, beautiful green eyes, a petite nose, and her hair was always done in the most elaborate manner. Growing up, Dalena had everything she could wish for. Her father was a predominate figure in the Central Command and her mother was a teacher at the Bamarren Institute, where Dalena attended focusing her studies on law and inquisition. While at the school she met a young cardassian man whom she only knew as One Rekel. The use of personal names was prohibited at Bamarren so all the students were assigned designation numbers. Dalena was Two Keleni. Upon graduation she finally learned his name, Tekeny Ghemor. Instantly they knew that they were meant to be together and married later that year. The young Ghemor fought in many battles and won many honors and awards for his efforts. Dalena dedicated herself to the Central Command where she became the head inquisitor, interrogating. Both of them active members of the Cardassian government. They both loved each other but knew their work had to come first. Although Tekeny seemed to show his love for his wife more than she did to him. They knew that they needed to start a family, in order to 'fit' into the normal cardassian society (large families on Cardassia meant status). Dalena became pregnant and Illiana was born months later. They tried to have another child soon after but found out that she couldn't have anymore or it may kill her. Tekeny was happy with their one daughter and wanted to spoil her completely. Dalena on the other hand wanted to give her daughter a solid education at Bamarren. She became very displeased when Illiana decided that she would go to the Art Institute with her new boyfriend, Neelan Boheeka. Dalena urged her husband to drop subtle hints to Neelan about the military. Tekeny, being the loving husband that he was, could never say no to his wife. She was ecstatic, when Neelan stopped over earlier and told her that he applied to Bamarren and was accepted. Dalena thought since Illiana loved him so much that she would change her mind and go with him.

"Your father tells me that you and Neelan had decided to go separate ways." Her mother said with out even looking at her daughter.

Illiana bite her lower lip. "Yes, we decided tha-" Illiana wasn't even able to finish her sentence.

"I wish you could have just excepted him! He's going to make something of himself!" Mrs. Ghemor scolded. She dipped her paintbrush back into the paint and planted another stroke on the canvas.

Illiana didn't need to hear this. She didn't want to hear this. "Mothe-" Illiana tried to speak again.

"Illiana! I...just want what is best for you, that is all." She said with out taking her eyes off the canvas.

Illiana came close to her mother and put her arms around her. "I know mother. I know that you think that women should be married to military men, and I know that most women desire to be married to men in the military but, mother I'm not one of them. Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready for this evening." Illiana concluded as she turned and bounded up the stairs again.


	4. Life's little Surprises

Illiana approached her room, angered by her mother's words. *I don't understand her.... I probably never will. * She thought as she shut her door softly, even though she wished to slam it so hard that it knocked down all of mothers precious painting off the walls. Illiana crossed her room and flopped down her favorite chair, folding her arms. *Mother always seems so sad because she doesn't spend a lot of time with father because of their jobs. Why on Cardassia then does she wish for me to be unhappy as well? Can't she see that I don't want a husband that will spend more time with the elite commands of our planet? * Illiana shook her head, trying to forget about it all. She stood up and headed to her closet, to search for something to wear to her father's ceremony tonight.

*A million dresses and none of them suitable to wear! * She thought as she rummaged through her closet. Her father had given her so many dresses over the last few years and she had worn them all. She wanted to surprise her father with a dress he hadn't seen before, and show him how beautiful his daughter really was. Just as she was about to lose all hope, she remembered that her grandmother had sent her a dress a few years back. Illiana smiled and brought the box down from the shelf. Carefully she opened the box and pulled out a stunning dark blue dress. "I hope I'll actually fit into this now." She laughed. When she tried it on when she first received it, she couldn't quiet fill it out. Illiana pulled the dress over her head and looked into her mirror. A smile spread across her face, as she looked at herself. For the first time, she was actually not seeing a little girl but the start of a beautiful young woman. 

"Illiana," A mothers voice called from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

Illiana sighed. "Enter."

Dalena Ghemor opened the door and walked in, smiling. "The dress finally fits. You look stunning, my daughter." She picked up a brush. "Come; let me do your hair."

Illiana decided that she would let her mother do her hair even though she didn't want to speak to her mother right at the moment. "As long as you don't bring up cardassian military men."

Dalena nodded. "I will not." She said as she began to braid her daughter's hair. "I...am sorry, Illiana, for speaking so harsh to you. I do love you."

"I know mother and I love you to. I just wish that you would let me make my own choices in life. I am not a little girl anymore." 

Dalena stopped braiding and turned her daughter's head towards hers. "I only want what is best for you. Please believe me when I say that."

Illiana could see in her mothers green eyes that she said it with much passion and honesty. She wasn't sure what to say, so she just nodded her head yes. Dalena smiled and continued to braid. 

Day passed into night and the warm air blew through the streets of Cardassia. The Ghemor's slowly walked up to the Central Command Assembly Hall. Illiana gazed up at the huge structured building. It was so tall, that it seemed that it could reach the heavens. Midway up the building it had a large view screen where public announcements were frequently made by some high ranking official. The building itself did not have many windows except for a few above the view screen. There were two towers on both sides of the building. Illiana wondered what was kept in there, just as she was about to ask her father, he told her.

"See those towers, Illiana?" He asked his daughter while pointing at them. "That's where most of the big conferences are held. Delegates from all over the quadrant conduct there treaties, proposals, negotiations...whatever, there." 

Illiana nodded in acknowledgement as they walked into the building. The inside of the building was beautiful, not exactly what she expected. She imagined that the Cardassian Command Center would be dreary and metallic, such as the exterior of the building. Instead the walls were elegantly painted and pictures of high-ranking Cardassian Guls hung on them. Illiana marveled at how the ceiling seemed to sparkle with the lights shining on them.

A young man approached the family. He smiled brightly when he recognized who they were. "Legate Ghemor!!" He said as he stuck out his hand "I'm Glinn Dorek. It's an honor to finally meet you. I'm sure you must be very excited about your promotion."

Ghemor took the young man's hand and shook it firmly. "I am still technically a Gul at least until after I'm sworn in." He smiled as he released the young man's hand. "This is my wife Dalena, and my daughter Illiana." He said to the Glinn as he gestured to his family.

The Glinn smiled and slightly bowed his head to Dalena Ghemor and then turned to Illiana and smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes. "Miss Ghemor." He said softly as he bowed his head barely taking his eyes off of her. He rose again and smiled to her and then walked off.

"He was a nice man _and _a Glinn, too. Perhaps you should find him later on this evening and talk to him." Dalena Ghemor spoke quietly to her daughter, as she hung her shawl up on the rack.

Illiana's smile faded. "He reminded me of a vole." She replied. "And anyway I'm not ready to think about anyone else at this time." Illiana looked at her mother's face and mustered up a small smile and then walked towards her father. Dalena shook her head and she walked over to some other officers' wives and began to chat with them.

Ghemor was talking to a few other men next to a large silver fountain, and smiled as Illiana approached them

"Ah there you are Illiana." He said putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I want you to meet Legate Dukat of the 6th Order. He's one of my oldest friends from my training days. Dukat, this is my only daughter, Illiana. She looks absolutely stunning tonight." He smiled at his daughter, noticing how pretty she was in her dress.

Illiana smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Legate." She said as she bowed her head. Legate Dukat was a tall, bony Cardassian man. His blue eyes sparkled in the light and his onyx hair was slightly graying from age. He was a handsome man, Illiana thought to herself. Behind him stood an equally tall young man, who Illiana assumed was his son and another young man that was slightly heavier than the other two. 

Legate Dukat smiled back. " A stunning young woman you are. Your father tells me that you will be attending the Art Institute in a couple of months. I hope to see your work hanging in an exhibition one day, so that I can say that I met the lovely woman before she was a star."

Illiana blushed slightly. "I hope that it will be on display someday, Legate." 

The tall, skinny man stepped up from behind. Legate Dukat smiled at him and then turned to Illiana. "This is my eldest son, Glinn Skrain Dukat." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Glinn Dukat." Illiana said as she bowed her head.

"Please call me Skrain. I hate to be so...formal, Miss Ghemor." He smiled and his icy blue eyes cut through her like a knife.

Illiana smiled back. "Please then, call me Illiana. I hate to be formal too."

Ghemor and Legate Dukat both looked at each other and then walked off in a different direction, leaving the two to talk in private. The heavy man that stood next to Glinn Dukat walked away as well. Skrain waited until he and Illiana were both alone before he spoke again.

"You're an artist? What do you like to draw?" He asked politely, still smiling, never taking his eyes off of her.

Illiana couldn't help to find this man charming. She liked everything about him, especially his smooth deep voice and his ice blue eyes. She kept staring into them like she was in some kind of hypnotic trance. "Oh, I draw just about everything I see. I mostly like to carve though, especially out of bone. I once made a Cardassian bowie knife out of a piece of Letarka bone I found while I was walking through the desert." She rambled. She stopped when she thought that what she was telling Skrain was irrelevant. "I'm sorry, I'm just rambling." She blushed.

Skrain smiled again and stepped a little closer to her. "No, don't be sorry. You sound like a fascinating woman. Someone whom I'd like to converse with. You must understand that most of the young women I speak to don't say much to me at all. It's very.... Irritating." 

"Well, I do love to talk." Illiana smiled as she studied his face.

"Then that makes two of us. My father always tells me that I should shut up before I get myself into trouble." He laughed.

Illiana laughed with him. "Well I find the sound of your voice very pleasant and could listen to you speak all day if I had too." She felt her face get very hot and she had realized that she had made a mistake. *I _didn't _want to say that. I_ can't _believe I did say that! * She thought to herself.

Skrain looked deeply into her eyes. Illiana felt her face growing hotter by the passing seconds. His eyes cut through her and he smiled like he knew what she was thinking. "Please tell me, beautiful Illiana, that you are not spoken for." He whispered softly. He took his left hand and placed it in hers, squeezing it lightly. 

A soft gasp escaped from Illiana's lips when she felt his warm touch. "I...I'm not spoken for but I am not ready to have a relationship right now." She said to him looking directly into his eyes.

Skrain glanced down. "Oh, I see." He looked back up and met her gaze again. "Why not, may I ask?"

"I was in a relationship but it ended recently. I still have feelings for-" She started

.

Skrain put his hand up to stop her from saying anymore. "I understand. You needn't say anymore." He smiled putting his hand down and still kept his close distance. "But who on Cardassia would not want to be with you? Let me guess, It was you that turned your lover away because he is doing something that you don't approve of. He much rather do whatever than to be with you." 

Illiana shook her head in disbelief. "You know me all to well, Skrain."

A smile played on his lips. "I hope to know you a lot more...when, of course, you are ready. Now if you will excuse me beautiful Illiana, I must return to my table, perhaps I shall see you later tonight?"

Illiana casually looked away and then back to him. "Perhaps, you shall." She flirted back. Skrain looked as if he wanted to kiss her right then and there but instead, he bowed his head, turned and walked the other way.

Illiana stood there for a moment watching his tall, lean body disappear into the crowds. She couldn't believe what just happened to her. *What am I doing! Yes he is charming. Yes he is handsome. Yes he is cultured. Yes he is a military officer! And I don't want to get involved with one. If I did then why would I have left Neelan!?* Illiana yelled at herself. Deep down inside she couldn't help to think if she really did want a military man and perhaps Neelan was not her soul mate after all. *Perhaps I was meant to stop seeing Neelan so I could meet this other man, Skrain. Besides Skrain seems different from Neelan. He seems much more eloquent and passionate than, Neelan. * Illiana sighed as she wandered over to the table were her parents were sitting.

"Hello mother, hello father." Illiana said as she took her seat next to her father. 

Ghemor smiled. "Did you and Glinn Dukat have a nice talk?" He asked his daughter.

Illiana blushed slightly. "Yes, he's a very polite young man. I enjoyed speaking with him." 

Mrs. Ghemor looked over and smiled at her daughter and said nothing. "That's excellent my dear. He comes from a fine family, I hope that you will talk to him again, if you wish to that is." Ghemor said to his daughter as he watched the head of the Central Command walk on to the stage. The lights in the room dimmed and the man began to speak.

"Tonight I am here to honor several men and women of the military that served Cardassia to the fullest. These six men and women have proved themselves for many years in making a difference in the Cardassian government. Tonight each one of them will be called up here and honored as they have graduated from Guls to Legates." The man said as he looked out over the crowd of people. "Will these six individuals, rise and join me up here. Gul Dal Layok of the Fourth Order, Gul Rinna Satoka of the Fifth Order, Gul Kotran Jotela of the Tenth Order, Gul Luvela Ocett of the Third Order, Gul Kavar Ta'Dar of the Fourteenth Order, and Gul Tekeny Ghemor of the Second Order. Will you please join me?" The man said as the individuals came up to him and was given a metal and then walked back to their seats.

Illiana rose out of her seat to greet her father when he returned back to the table. "Father I am so proud of you!" She said as she hugged him tightly. She noticed another man on the other side of the room staring at her. At first she thought he was staring at her father but then she knew he was looking at her when he looked straight into her eyes and smiled. Illiana turned the other way and tried to forget about him and focus on her father. *He's probably some creepy guy anyway! * She thought of the man.

Dalena Ghemor hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "You've done well, my husband." She said happily to him.

"And I am proud of the two of you. I could not want a better family!" He said as he hugged them both tightly.

Illiana smiled at her father. "And now father I will present you with another award." She said as she pulled out a gift-wrapped present and handed it to her father.

"I've been looking forward to this all day." He smiled and then began to open the package carefully. He pulled out a beautiful carved sculpture of the Cardassian military insignia. It was so smooth and polished brightly, he looked at it, studying the craftsmanship of it. "Oh, Illiana this is gorgeous. I will treasure this forever." He said as he kissed his daughter's forehead. 

"Attention everyone," The man on the stage spoke again. "I invite everyone to stay for dinner and fellowship to celebrate all the men and women of the military. The man concluded his speech and then walked down the stairs.

"Legate Ghemor, may I talk you?" Another Gul said happily as he came up to their table. Ghemor smiled and began to chat with the Gul. 

Mrs. Ghemor smiled at her daughter. "Illiana, I am going to get some food, please come and get some to, considering that you missed breakfast this morning."

Illiana nodded. "Yes food sounds good." She looked over at the buffet. "Mother isn't that Makbar, over there?"

Dalena looked in the direction her daughter was pointing. "Oh, I haven't seen her since our Bamarren days. Get some food Illiana; I will get some too soon as I talk to her." She said happily, as she wandered over to where Makbar was.

Illiana was happy that her mother was away from her for the moment. She needed some time to think about this man she had just met, and she new if her mother found out how interested she was in the young Dukat, she would never hear the end of it. She looked around the entire room for Skrain Dukat but she did not see him anywhere. She really wanted to hear his voice again and see those icy blue eyes of his. She sighed, as she did not see him. She looked over at silver fountain again and saw the same man that she saw during the ceremony. He was watching her again. Illiana needed to know who he was and why he was watching her. Slowly and carefully she walked over to him but making sure she kept her distance.

"I say Sir, why have you been watching me?" She asked the man boldly.

The man stood up from his seat. "Allow me to introduce myself, Miss Illiana Ghemor. I am Tovin Entek, of the Obsidian Order. I have been watching you for sometime." He smiled slightly and then continued. "Do not be afraid of me Illiana, I will not hurt you."

Illiana backed away a little. People from the Obsidian Order were not the type of people to play around with.

"What do you want with me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Do you love your people and your planet, Illiana?" Entek asked. He gestured for her to sit down and she declined.

"Of course. But what do you want with me?!" She demanded again.

Entek smiled. "You are headstrong; you will make a fine agent of the Obsidian Order."

"What?! I'm not going into the military! I think you have the wrong girl, Mr. Entek." Illiana said as she turned to leave. Entek grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the shadows.

"We are not the military!" He hissed into her ear. "Just listen to me, Illiana!" He eased his grip up on her but did not let her go entirely.

Illiana stood still. She knew that he could kill her if he wanted to so she didn't try to escape. "Go on Mr. Entek." She said quietly, trying not to show her shaky voice.

"We are looking for young women and men to go to Bajor and infiltrate different resistance cells. As you know, I'm sure, the Bajorans have been sabotaging and killing many of our men and women who have been stationed on their planet. They think that us being there is a nuisance and that we are robbing their planet of its natural resources. Does that give them the right to kill our people?" Entek concluded.

Illiana thought about the Cardassian Occupation on Bajor and the only thing that she had ever heard about it was all good. The planet Bajor was home of a race of aliens known as the Bajorans, who had no neck ridges but, ridges on their noses instead. Their skin was not gray like Cardassian skin but was like alabaster. Compared to the Cardassians, they were inferior and useless. But their planet was rich in ore, which Cardassia used for its main source of commerce. Illiana was grateful to the wealth that the ore brought to Cardassian and did not really care what happened to the Bajoran people as long as the ore was mined. The Cardassians used the Bajoran people as slaves making them work and mine the ore in the processing plants. But Illiana didn't know that, the Central Command never told anyone how they were mistreating the Bajorans. They only said that the Bajorans had 'agreed' to help Cardassia out. "It doesn't give them any right. They should be happy that we give them a job and food."

Entek nodded his head in agreement. "And now they are killing our people and sabotaging our military bases." He smiled a bit and released his grip completely from Illiana's arm. "How would you like to help your planet?"

Illiana thought about it for a second. She would like to help her people and her planet but she wasn't the fighting type. "I would, but I barely know anything about being a spy. Besides, I'm an artist, not a fighter."

"We'll train you Illiana. You needn't worry about that. Think of how proud your father and mother will be when they learn that you will be helping your planet!" Entek smiled. "You don't need to tell me if you want to right now but I do ask you if you will please think about it and contact me later in the week." He said as he handed her a small isoliner data rod. "My contact information is on this as well as information on the Obsidian Order training program." He looked at her with intense, serious eyes. "Do not tell anyone about our meeting Illiana, until you made your decision. If you do agree to help, I will personally contact your parents." 

Illiana took the rod and studied it closely. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Part of her wanted to help but the other part told her to stay away from the Order as far as possible. She looked up again to talk to Entek but he was gone. She gazed around the room for him but he was no where to be seen. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, as she put the data rod into her pocket. There was so much to think about, joining the Obsidian Order was something she wasn't sure she wanted to go through with. For one thing she had no intentions on joining the military but yet something in her heart told her that this was the right thing to do. Illiana placed her hand on her forehead. *Perhaps, I'll feel better if I get to sleep. * She thought as she made her way back to her table carefully through the crowd of Cardassian officers.

"Are you ready to go?" Her mother asked. As she pulled her shall on.

"Yes. I'm not feeling very well." Illiana replied, rubbing her temples.

Ghemor turned to his daughter. "You don't look very well my dear. We will get you home as quickly as possible." He took his daughter by the hand and led her out into the night air.

"It was very noisy in there; maybe you got a headache from all those people." Her mother said taking her other hand.

"Possibly. I just have a lot on my mind and would like to lie down." Illiana said as stumbled a little.

"Tekeny, let us get her home quickly!" Dalena urged her husband.

The Ghemor's led Illiana home as fast as possible and lead her up to her room. Dalena flipped on the light and Legate Ghemor laid his daughter on her bed and covered her up. 

"If you need anything we'll only be a room away, daughter." Ghemor said brushing his hand over her hair.

Both of her parents kissed her goodnight and left the room. Illiana wanted to sleep, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried, there was just too much to think about.

Continued in Iliana Ghemor: Agent of the Obsidian Order (coming soon).


End file.
